


【承花】赌场

by hongdoudou1551



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongdoudou1551/pseuds/hongdoudou1551
Summary: #M承xS花#含调教+主仆#请不适者尽快逃生





	【承花】赌场

筹码撞击桌面的声音清脆悦耳。

“All in.”日耳曼样貌的男人看似胸有成竹地将面前亮晶晶的筹码山往前推，高定西装下的脊背却僵硬地绷紧。

“Bluff.”旁观的女人窃窃私语。

摊牌。

“不好意思。”红发的青年翻开手中的暗牌。“看来幸运女神今天相当地眷顾我。”

草花的Q眉眼弯弯，仿佛是在嘲笑着男人的不自量力。

皇家同花顺。

“这不可能！这个婊子绝对出老千了！”

金发的日耳曼人神情激动，他直接离开了自己的座椅，向着那名脸上扣着半张面具的散客快步走去，嘴里不干不净地骂着“Schwuchtel”之类的词汇。

没走出两步，男人就被大厅里的安保给按住了。经理快步走来，语气委婉的“劝诫”着，希望他能够回自己房间好好地冷静一下。

男人最终不甘心地被自己的同伴拖走了。

经理转过身，朝着今日最大的赢家表达着自己的歉意。

红发的青年，也就是花京院典明，笑着摇了摇头:“他当然有必要生气，他刚刚可是一口气送了我4000万美金呢。”

旁边黑发的男侍者端着盘子凑上来，上面是堆满了亮晶晶的筹码，花京院心情愉快地在打扮暴露的侍者身上揩了一把油，摸起两个大额的筹码丢进经理怀里。

“这个人送到我房间里，你知道怎么办的。”

“是的先生，保证让您满意。”

私人包间灯影摇曳，布置房间的人“贴心”地点起了带有催情功效的熏香。

淡淡甜香填充着屋子。

花京院一进门就看到了锁在情趣椅上，被精心打扮过的“礼物”。

黑发的男人视觉被剥夺，四肢被黑色皮质束具紧紧束缚住，双脚间的铁棍保证了他的腿一直处于M字形的大开状态。男人嘴巴被开口器强制撑开，晶亮的唾液无法吞咽，流满了下巴和脖颈。

“哇哦，承太郎。真是不错的扮相，让我忍不住想录下来~”花京院走近，冰凉的手指拂过承太郎胸前挂着的乳夹，细碎的铃铛声响起。

被熏香强行催情的男人弓起了身子，喉咙里发出含糊的声音。

花京院想了想，取下了承太郎口中的金属开口器，却没有摘下他的眼罩。

“正好他们都准备好了，咱们今天来玩些刺激的。”

他跨坐在承太郎的身上，安抚地吻了吻男人的耳朵，用胯下暧昧地磨蹭伴侣被锁精环铐住的下体。

恢复语言能力的男人动了动自己酸痛的下颌，低喘着警告：“你这是在玩火。”

“是的，但是惹火烧身的从来都不会是我。”

花京院轻笑一声起身，在旁边的工具台上挑了一根皮质的长鞭子，前端系着短短的流苏。

托法皇的福，他对这类长兵器相当精通。

“哦，这可能会有些疼。”

下鞭之前，花京院好心的开口提醒道。

花京院的目光巡梭过男人精壮的肉体，轻巧的一鞭像是毒蛇一样吻上前胸，留下一道鼓胀发红的痕迹。

“唔！”

男人闷哼一声，胸前的铃铛泠泠作响。

那么，下一鞭要落在哪里呢？猩红的舌尖舔舐过下唇，花京院的眼中亮起恶劣的兴味。

视觉被剥夺的后果就是其他感官的灵敏度成倍的放大，刚刚不算重的一鞭打得他猝不及防呼出声，落鞭的地方传来的烧灼感清晰异常，像是一把小锥子搅动着他的神经。承太郎在黑暗中混乱地思索着下一次鞭子会落在哪，身上的肌肉不自觉的绷紧。

“啪”。

又是一鞭，这次鞭梢蹭过被束缚的性器，落在了敏感的大腿内侧，激得承太郎一抖，身上的挂着的小玩具们也因为连锁反应开始叮当作响。花京院的声音辨不清远近从前方传来。

“放松点，亲爱的。绷紧的肌肉只会让你吃苦头。你要学会享受~”

接下来花京院换了种游戏的方式。他放轻力道挽了几个鞭花，流苏柔柔地擦过男人的几处敏感点，蹭出大片暧昧的红痕。

和之前的鞭打比起来轻得像是在挠痒痒。酥酥麻麻的瘙痒感爬上他的神经，放肆的叫嚣着“不够”。

他想要疼痛。

他渴望疼痛。

他想要鞭子实打实的抽打在每一个让他感到快乐的点上。

这真的好奇怪，明明是疼痛，却比平日花京院温柔的挑逗更能激起他的性趣。

承太郎开口想要叫停这场荒唐的“特殊游戏”。

“花京院……”承太郎话还没说完，唇上就被一个冰冷的东西压住了。皮革与金属的味道冲入鼻腔。是那根鞭子，他在内心判断道。

“嘘——这个时候，咱们来换个应景的称呼……你觉得，‘主人’怎么样？”

甜蜜的吐息混着樱桃的清香扑在承太郎的脸上，花京院对男人身上节节攀登的杀气视若无睹，发出了相当恶劣的挑衅。

“哈……你要是想玩，那我奉陪到底。主、人。”

承太郎怒极反笑，绷到极限的身体反而开始放松，等待着自家不知天高地厚的恋人能玩出什么花样。

花京院只有一个举动，鞭打。

他像是驯兽师调教一头危险又顽固的野兽一般逐渐加大着力道，鞭子缓慢又富有技巧性的落在男人的敏感带，确保每一次的刺痛都伴随着快感。

前胸。侧腰。腿根。小腹。

抽打带来的疼痛在一次次的刺激下慢慢化成快感的电流，尽数流向下腹高高翘起的阴茎。

红色的龟头顶开包皮，马眼翕张着流出透明的带着腥味的液体。

承太郎被陌生的尖锐快感所包裹，他无意识地向上挺动着，想要到达高潮。

花京院看着已经完全进入状态的男人，扬起手，将最后一鞭抽打在他的性器上。

“唔！啊——”

鞭稍皮质的流苏力道不算轻柔的扫过敏感脆弱的肉头，承太郎发出一声惊叫，收缩着囊袋想要出精。

然而承太郎精囊和根部之间银色的锁精环牢牢地卡住了出精管。精液倒回的感觉让他像是在悬在半空中无法着陆，他徒劳的向上弹动着，最终也只是吐出了更多的透明液体，身体跌回椅面，因为无法到达的高潮打着摆子。

花京院将鞭子细致地卷好，摆放回原来的位置，好整以暇地开始吃桌面上自己特意吩咐后厨制作的樱桃蛋糕。

承太郎正吊在一个不上不下的尴尬境地，迫切地渴望着更多的疼痛，然而突然停下的鞭打使得他一直卡在半空当中，只能大口喘息着以期平复昂扬的下体。

这当然是不可能的。

且不说食髓知味的身体会不会乖乖地就此偃旗息鼓，单是房间中燃烧的助兴熏香就能将他的期望打得粉碎。

他可以听到细碎的碗碟刀叉发出的响动，轻微的咀嚼声，这证明花京院并没有离开。但是他为什么不继续了呢？

空条承太郎用他陷入情欲一片混乱的大脑思考了不到半分钟就放弃了。

“花京院，花京院？”他的声音低哑得吓人，里面裹着的浓重欲望几乎要烧起来。然而他呼唤的人对此无动于衷，依旧不慌不忙地食用着什么。

承太郎沉默了一会，想起花京院刚开始时说的话。

天哪，他以为那只是花京院随口说着玩玩的。

然而高涨的欲望使他屈服了。

这就像是高中舞台剧上的角色扮演，没什么的。空条承太郎这样想着。

然而他的嘴张开几次，一个音节也没发出就又闭上了。

花京院插起一颗樱桃送入口中，饶有兴致地看着承太郎在黑暗中自我挣扎，进行着他毫无悬念的身份认同。

过了不算太久，花京院听到了满意的称呼。

“主……人……”

奇异的羞耻感抽打着承太郎的大脑，他一面唾弃这样的自己，一面又顺从地倒伏在欲望的脚下，心甘情愿为自己套上镣铐。

身份认同是个很神奇的东西。花京院由衷地赞同这句话。

底线一旦被打破，之后所有的发展就会顺利起来。

带着不知道是什么样的心态，承太郎顺畅地叫出了第二声“主人”，仿佛他之前已经这样做过千百次。

然后一只手抚上了承太郎的侧脸，并在他的嘴唇上留下了一个奖励性质的吻。

那只漂亮的、带着枪茧的手缓缓的摩挲着他的头顶，像是在抚摸一只心爱的宠物。然后手的主人开口了：“乖孩子，告诉主人，你想要什么？”

“请主人……让我射吧……”羞耻心被蚕食带来的诡异精神快感推动着承太郎开口。

在花京院温柔的抚摸下，承太郎感受到了一种奇妙的归属感，仿佛他只是花京院的一个附属品，但是他从爱抚中能够感受到，他是被拥有着的、被宠爱着的。承太郎意识到自己是花京院独一无二的所属，这让他焦躁的肉体感受到了安抚。

“好孩子……”花京院的手轻轻地拨开了搭扣，锁精环无声无息地掉在地毯上，宣告束缚的结束。花京院套弄着涨成紫红色的阴茎，感受到马眼痉挛着张开。“……你现在可以射了。”

承太郎大声的喘息着，白色的浊液从前端激射而出。

近乎灭顶的快感冲昏了他，让他有将近半分钟意识是模糊的。紧接着他就反应过来，眼前的遮光罩被摘下了。

房间内暗黄色的灯光下，花京院赤条条的站在他的面前，正对着他高潮的脸撸动着自己的性器。没过一会儿一股白色的精液就打在了承太郎的脸上，顺着高挺的鼻梁向下滑落，滴在他布满鞭痕的胸膛上。

承太郎伸舌舔去嘴边的精液，白色的液体带着淡淡的腥甜味。

花京院帮他解开手脚的束缚时，承太郎突然发问：“你这两天吃药了？”*

花京院默认地耸了耸肩，从鼻子里挤出一个意义不明的音节，然后反问他道：“感觉如何？”

不知道是在问精液的味道，还是这次特殊的性爱。

承太郎用同一个音节回敬了他。然后他想了想，答了两个字：“不坏。”

“那么，请我们的空条先生进入正题吧。”

花京院狡黠地笑着，翻身将承太郎按倒在床上，股沟在他复勃的性器上摩擦着，翕张的后穴像一只饥渴的小嘴，嘬吸着滚烫的柱身。

承太郎闷哼一声，手掌在花京院丰盈的臀肉上“啪”地扇了一巴掌。

“夜还长呢，别心急……”

（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> *有一种小药丸，吃了之后精液会变得甜甜的（就是很贵，而且只是听说，真实性有待考据）。
> 
> PS:这次爆字数了很抱歉！后续会找时间码出来挂在合集里的！（小人跪地）
> 
> 看完觉得不错的小可爱可以回去给我红心心和蓝手手吗QAQ


End file.
